Girls' Generation - Oh!
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Oh!right|140px *'Artista:' Girls' Generation *'Álbum:' Oh! *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 25-Enero-2010 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' Jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound Saero wojin nawa hamkke one more round Dance, dance, dance, you’ll be wrong this time Oppa, oppa, I’ll be, I’ll be down, down, down, down Hey Oppa na jom bwa nareul jom barabwa Cheomiya ireon nae maltu, ha Meorido hago hwajang do haetneunde Wae neoman neoman moreuni Dugeun dugeun gaseumi tteolyeo wayo Jakku jakku sang sangman haneun geolyeo Eotteohke hana kotdae nopeun Naega mal hago shipeo Oh, oh, oh, oppareul saranghae Ah, ah, ah, ah, manhi manhi hae Sujubeu ni jebal utji mayo, jin shimini nollijido marayo Tto babo gateun mal ppunya oh Jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound Saero wojin nawa hamkke one more round Dance, dance, dance, you’ll be wrong this time Oppa, oppa, I’ll be, I’ll be down, down, down, down Oppa jamkkan man jamkkan man deureobwa Jakku han yaegi neun malgo Dong saengeuro man saenggak haji mara Ilnyeon dwemyeon huhe halgeol molla molla nae mameul jeonhyeo molla nunchi eobtge jangnanman chineungeolyo eoddeoke hana i cheoreobtneun sarama deureobwa jeongmal Oh, oh, oh, oh oppareul saranghae Ah, ah, ah, ah, manhi manhi hae Sujubeu ni jebal utji mayo, jin shimini nollijido marayo Tto geureo myeon na uljido molla oh jeone aldeon naega anya Brand new sound mwonga dareun oneulmaneun ddeugeoun maeum daeum daeum miruji ma hwaman na oppa oppa idaeroneun No! No! No! No! Tell me boy, boy, love it, it, it, it, it, it, it, ah Oh, oh, oh, oh, oppareul saranghae Ah, ah, ah, ah, manhi manhi hae Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ppareul saranghae Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, manhi manhi hae Tto babo gateun mal ppunya Oh Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! oppareul saranghae Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! manhi manhi hae Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! oppareul saranghae Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! manhi manhi Oh 'Español' No es el yo que conociste antes, estrenar sonido Junto con eso me renueva, Una ronda más Baila Baila Baila hasta corremos esta ciudad Oppa Oppa, voy a estar, voy a estar abajo abajo abajo abajo Oppa, mírame; ¡mírame a mí! Esta es la primera vez que estoy hablando así, ha. Me alisté el cabello y mi maquillaje también. ¡¿Por qué es que tú, tú eres el único que no sabe?! Thump, thump, mi corazón está temblando. Una y otra vez, sigo imaginándome cosas. ¿Qué debo hacer? Con la cabeza en alto, quiero decirte… ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Oppa, Te amo. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mucho, ¡Mucho! Por favor no te rías de mí, me da vergüenza. Son mis verdaderos sentimientos, así que por favor no te burles de mí. No es el yo que conociste antes, estrenar sonido Junto con eso me renueva, Una ronda más Baila Baila Baila hasta corremos esta ciudad Oppa Oppa, voy a estar, voy a estar abajo abajo abajo abajo Oppa, espera. Espera y escúchame. Deja de decir las palabras que sigues diciendo. Deja de pensar en mí como una hermana menor. En un año probablemente te arrepentirás. No lo conoces, realmente no conoces mi corazón. No te das cuenta y estás jugando con mi corazón. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Inmaduro, sólo escúchame! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Oppa, Te amo. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mucho, ¡Mucho! Soy tímida así que por favor no se rían, Estoy siendo sincero por lo que por favor no se burlen Si haces eso otra vez, podría llorar oh. No es el yo que conociste antes, estrenar sonido Sólo en esto de alguna manera un distinto día, es un corazón calentado Siguiente siguiente, no seas así esto me enojaría Oppa oppa, no sea de esta manera no, no, no, no Dime, muchacho, muchacho. Me encanta? él, el, el, el, el, él, Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Oppa, Te amo. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mucho, ¡Mucho! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Oppa, ¡Te amo! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mucho, ¡Mucho! Una vez más sigues diciendo esas palabras estúpidas oh. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Oppa, ¡Te amo! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mucho, mucho ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Oppa, ¡Te amo! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mucho, mucho, ¡Oh! 'Hangul' 전에 알던 내가 아냐 Brand new sound 새로워진 나와 함께 One more round Dance Dance Dance till we run this town 오빠 오빠 I’ll be I’ll be down down down down Hey 오빠 나 좀 봐 나를 좀 바라봐 처음이야 이런 내 말투 ha! 머리도 하고 화장도 했는데 왜 너만 너만 모르니 두근 두근 가슴이 떨려와요 자꾸 자꾸 상상만 하는걸요 어떻게 하나 콧대 높던 내가 말하고 싶어 Oh! Oh! Oh! 오빠를 사랑해 Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! 많이 많이 해 수줍으니 제발 웃지마요 진심이니 놀리지도 말아요 또 바보 같은 말뿐야 Oh~ 전에 알던 내가 아냐 Brand new sound 새로워진 나와 함께 One more round Dance Dance Dance till we run this town 오빠 오빠 I’ll be I’ll be down down down down 오빠 잠깐만 잠깐만 들어봐 자꾸 딴 얘기는 말고 동생으로만 생각하진 말아 1년 뒤면 후회할 걸 몰라 몰라 내 맘을 전혀 몰라 눈치 없게 장난만 치는걸요 어떻게 하나 이 철없는 사람아 들어봐 정말 Oh! Oh! Oh! 오빠를 사랑해 Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! 많이 많이 해 수줍으니 제발 웃지마요 진심이니 놀리지도 말아요 또 그러면 나 울지도 몰라 Oh~ 전에 알던 내가 아냐 Brand new sound 뭔가 다른 오늘만은 뜨거운 마음 다음 다음 미루지 마 화만 나 오빠 오빠 이대로는 No! No! No! No! Tell me, boy, boy. Love it? it, it, it, it, it, it, Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh! 오빠를 사랑해 Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! 많이 많이 해 Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! 오빠를 사랑해 Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! 많이 많이 해 또 바보 같은 말뿐야 Oh~ Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! 오빠를 사랑해 Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! 많이 많이 해 Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! 오빠를 사랑해 Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! 많이 많이 Oh 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop